30 menit
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: aroma kembang sakura, cuaca hangat bulan april yang mengundang nostalgia, dan jalanan Chiba yang tetap bergelombang menemani makishima menghadiri pernikahan jinpachi ... entah dengan siapa. untuk FID #7 #lovewins.


***jadi setelah lama. lama. lamaaaa banget ga nulis fanfic, akhirnya nulis toumaki juga. iya, ini abal, sungguh, dibikin selama setengah jam lebih dikit buat entri FID #7 bertema #lovewins. saya juga tahu ini ceritanya agak kurang realistis dikit, tapi ya maafkanlah, namanya juga fanfic. eniwei, yowamushi pedal itu punya wataru watanabe, mu made no 30-fun itu punya andymori, dan ficnya punya saya. enjoy~***

Chiba, April 2020.

 _pada sang gadis yang percaya akan keajaiban,_  
 _dan pada sang perjaka yang menundukkan kepala,_  
 _apakah hari pembalasan akan tiba_  
 _sebelum kalian sempat berjumpa, bahkan meski hanya dalam mimpi saja?_

tidak ada yang berubah dari Chiba yang ia kenal saat sang pesepeda menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. aroma kembang sakura yang masih bersisa dari hanami kemarin petang, cuaca bulan april yang mulai menghangat, tanjakan, turunan serta kelokan tajam beraspal mulus tanpa cela, sudah kenyang ia nikmati tujuh belas tahun lamanya. namun, alih-alih bosan, ia malah merasa tenang.

mungkin memang benar pepatah lama yang menyatakan bahwa ke mana pun kakimu melangkah, kau pasti kembali ke tanah tempatmu dilahirkan, seperti anak manja yang bermain kejauhan dan pulang kala senja tiba.

(namun tentu ia belum senja. meskipun usianya sudah masuk kategori "bujang karatan", dua puluh tujuh tahun tentu belumlah masuk kategori "tua". paruh baya saja masih delapan tahun lagi, menurut beberapa definisi.)

kring.

dering ponsel memecah hening, juga nostalgia yang dirasakan oleh makishima yuusuke, sang pria kurus kering.

"maki-chan, sudah sampai? upacaranya sebentar lagi mulai!"

nomor tersembunyi tersebut nampaknya memaksa makishima menghadapi kenyataan.

 _meskipun lingkungan tempat tinggalmu tak pernah berubah, bukan berarti isinya juga._

"aku baru sampai Chiba. mungkin setengah jam lagi aku baru sampai ke gedungnya."

ya, perubahan adalah siklus hidup di dunia. tak ada gunanya juga merasa takut, bingung, ataupun gamang saat menghadapinya, toh mau tak mau ia pasti tiba. kita pun takkan pernah tahu apa efek yang ditimbulkannya - baikkah? burukkah? hanya tuhan yang paham.

"oh, oke. pengantinku juga belum sampai."

 _dan dalam kehidupan manusia, salah satu perubahan yang tak bisa terelakkan adalah pernikahan - perpaduan dua insan yang saling mencinta satu sama lainnya._

"jadi untuk apa kau memintaku buru-buru sampai, bahkan sebelum pengantinmu tiba?"

selain tak terelakkan, perubahan ini pun terasa ... membingungkan, saat yang mengalaminya adalah teman dekatmu sendiri.

(meskipun setelah tubuhnya bereaksi secara biologis sejenak sebelum ia lepas landas ke Inggris, ia tak yakin masih bisa menyebut "temannya" itu sebagai "teman".)

suara di ujung sana hening sejenak, lalu tertawa. ia tak yakin apakah sinyal ponsel di Jepang telah berubah menjadi jauh lebih buruk sejak ia tinggalkan, namun ia mengetahui tawa renyah toudou jinpachi di sana terdengar putus-putus dan terpaksa, lebih seperti formalitas.

ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat temannya menikah. mengirim ucapan selamat, menghadiri resepsi sejenak, memberi sedikit "amplop" sebagai simbol doa, lalu pulang setelah rentetan tersebut selesai dihadirinya.

(namun ia tak tahu harus merasa apa. bahagia? ketakutan? khawatir? ambivalen? karena sejujurnya, ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya berada di altar, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan seorang wanita disaksikan oleh puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan, pasang mata.)

"kalau masih mau tertawa, kumatikan."

namun saat ini, ia masih merasa tenang. entah apakah karena sang pengantin pria sama sekali tidak terdengar (bukan, bukan terlihat, ia tahu biaya panggilan video masih sangat mahal) berubah?

"jangan, dong! kalau bisa, kita mengobrol sampai kau tiba di gereja."

ia lalu menghela napas. di jalanan, bolehlah ia menang. namun kalau si putri tidur Hakone ini meraung manja, ia mengaku kalah.

"ya sudah."

suara di seberang sana yang terdengar patah-patah pun kini kembali riang, dan ia berharap bahwa penyebab suara tersebut berubah hanyalah taksinya yang bergerak. tak cepat, juga tak lambat.

"ngomong-ngomong, maki-chan, kau pakai tuksedo, kan? kalau tidak kupaksa, selera pakaianmu aneh. aku malu pada tamu-tamuku nanti."

 _tuksedo._

 _pakaian pengantin._

"diam kau."

ia berusaha menepis pemikiran aneh yang ada di kepalanya. tidak, bukan, bukan sama sekali.

"fakta memang menyakitkan, maki-chan. akui saja."

(dalam hatinya, sang mantan pesepeda telah mengutuk dan membunuh si calon pengantin pria, jika saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa konteks perkataan sang calon pengantin di seberang sana tentu tidak sama dengan konteks yang ia tangkap)

"baiklah. aku mengalah. kasihan, nanti kau menangis."

ya, meskipun ia tak ingin mengakuinya secara verbal, ia ingin hubungannya dengan sang pengantin pria terus berjalan seperti ini. cekcok tak jelas, memainkan fakta bahwa sifat mereka berbeda, bertarung di tanjakan yang terkadang berlubang. dunia itu adalah dunia mereka.

 _bukan milik orang lain._

"kau jahat."

kini giliran sang pria berambut hijau yang tertawa sinis.

"bukannya sejak dulu, ya?"

ya, dua belas tahun sudah sejak mereka berjumpa, dan satu dekade sudah sejak ia bertolak dari Jepang. ia tak rela dunia yang ia miliki sejak lama, benang rapuh yang ia jaga secara hati-hati meski tak kunjung menguat, harus hilang begitu saja, terputus dalam satu malam hanya oleh orang ketiga.

"aku marah. aku tak mau tahu. ceritakan padaku tentang London."

London? selain teh dan mode, juga jam besar di dekat istana (yang entah mengapa selalu mengingatkannya pada kematian), apa lagi yang perlu diceritakan?

"heh. tidak ada yang terlalu menarik di sana. bukankah kau sudah mendengar semuanya?"

membaca, bukan mendengar. ia salah kata. panggilan internasional memang mahal.

(namun selama satu dekade di London, ia belajar bahwa jarak tak bisa menghapus kenangan, tak bisa mengubah hati seseorang, juga bisa membalik hal yang dibenci menjadi hal yang dirindukan barang sejenak.)

"iya sih. tapi aku masih penasaran."

taksi semakin mendekat ke gereja kecil tempat jinpachi mengadakan prosesi pernikahannya. sejenak, makishima berharap terjadi kemacetan, kecelakaan, atau turunnya benda astral dari langit keenam puluh sembilan sana.

 _agar percakapan tak jelas ini tak pernah berakhir._

 _agar ia tak perlu merelakan sang pengurus rumah pemandian air panas di hadapan matanya._

"aku malah lebih penasaran pada jodohmu. bukankah kau tidak suka wanita?"

oke.

jika memang ia harus kehilangan, lebih baik ia kehilangan dengan tragis begitu saja.

"memang."

suara di seberang sana mantap. namun, ia mendeteksi sekelebat rasa riang.

rencananya untuk kehilangan pupus sudah - ternyata ia di seberang sana tak lagi tersinggung dengan ucapan sinisnya. apa mungkin sudah terbiasa? hanya Tuhan dan jinpachi yang tahu jawabannya.

ia tahu bahwa topik perbincangan soal jodoh dan sebangsanya adalah tabu di antara mereka berdua - sejak hari terakhir pertandingan antar SMA mereka. basah oleh keringat, dibanjiri adrenalin, mereka menerobos batas.

"lalu? kau menikah kontrak?"

namun setelahnya, toudou berbisik lirih. ia berkata bahwa wanita tak membuatnya terangsang.

"tidak juga. aku menikah dengan seorang pria."

makishima terdiam. baik satu dekade lalu saat ia mendengar pengakuan jinpachi, maupun saat ini.

ia kehilangan kata-kata, dahulu karena ia masih menganggap dirinya nista, kini karena hatinya ... berada dalam kondisi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"memangnya boleh?"

setelah hening sejenak, ia baru melanjutkan percakapan.

"tentu saja. pengantinku warga negara Eropa."

oh.

ia baru ingat undang-undang yang mengizinkan warga Jepang menikah dengan sesama jenisnya, selama salah satu pihak adalah warga negara di negara yang mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis.

belum sempat ia membalas, sang pendaki melanjutkan deskripsinya tentang si calon suami.

"ia tinggi, kurus, sedikit sulit dimengerti. kami sama-sama bersepeda dan sama-sama suka mendaki juga. ia pernah tinggal di Jepang, dan karena itu juga aku mengadakan resepsi di Chiba. ia kan lahir dan besar di Chiba."

dari kejauhan, gereja sudah terlihat. ia berharap jinpachi segera berhenti bicara.

"tenanglah. ia orang baik, kok. aku percaya, meskipun ia jarang membalas pesan, memiliki selera berpakaian buruk, dan agak pendiam, ia sebenarnya seorang realis ..."

baterai lemah.

namun setelah mendengar "ia orang baik" dari bibir jinpachi, entah mengapa ia merasa cukup kuat untuk merelakan kawannya ...

 _... atau cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ..._

menuju hidup baru.

tak lama setelah telepon ditutup, ia tiba di gereja tempat acara dilangsungkan. gereja itu tidak besar, namun salib putih di atas gedungnya membuat gereja tersebut mudah dikenali. setelah membayar biaya taksi, makishima pun turun, lalu perlahan membuka pintu gereja.

setibanya di dalam gereja, ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia disambut dengan tepukan tangan, altar kosong, dan pengantin yang menanti belahan jiwanya.

"kau terlambat, maki-chan."


End file.
